Father / Eyeris
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Father (Padre) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 13 de agosto de 2016 y actualmente supera las mil visitas en YouTube. Está inspirada en Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared 6 y hace referencias a MOMMY. Existen 2 versiones de la canción, una por DEX y la otra por RO☆D. La de DEX fue marcada como original. Intérprete: DEX Música y Letra: Eyeris Manipulación Vocal: Circus-P Ilustración: Nageko *YouTube Letra *Inglés por Gao. Inglés= Six different times Six different lessons I don't know what I have to learn now But, I'll try. Six different times Six different times All my friends died Within this lies Teach me: CREATIVITY TIME LOVE But that's enough... ADS EATING DREAMS THAT'S ENOUGH Six different times Six different times A web of lies This is the final time. Mother knows best, but... FATHER TOOK HER PLACE I'm sorry, dad... I'M SORRY, DAD. I have gone mad. I'VE GOTTEN SAD. Didn't listen to my father... These lessons are a bother. Each day's a lesson. My sanity has lessen Today's His day But, I'm affraid... A MESS A MESS I'm in DISTRESS But I am not like the rest, since... FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST oh. Ignorance is your bliss Arrogance is your sin My eyes are arrogant I promise it won't happen again... FATHER They're dying I'm drowning Please help me. Father, please... I'll be good now I'll be a good boy I'll open my eyes Father, please... HAVE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON? Yes, I have... WILL YOU DISOBEY ME? No, I won't... HAVE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON? HAVE YOU LEARNED MY LESSONS? Father, save me... Mother knows best, but... FATHER TOOK HER PLACE I'm sorry, dad... I'M SORRY, DAD. I have gone mad. I'VE GOTTEN SAD. Didn't listen to my father... These lessons are a bother. Hello, sorry My name's DAD. Welcome to the place called... PUNISHMENTLAND Your eyes are closed And you don't see the truth LESSONS EXPOSED And your mouth will be on mute. Each day's a lesson. My sanity has lessen Today's His day But, I'm affraid... A MESS A MESS I'm in DISTRESS But I am not like the rest, since... FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST oh. Ignorance is your bliss Arrogance is your sin My eyes are arrogant I promise it won't happen again... FATHER I've been a bad boy to my father... My punishments... on his one day... His one day to listen to him. Each day's a lesson. My sanity has lessen Today's His day But, I'm affraid... A MESS A MESS I'm in DISTRESS But I am not like the rest, since... FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST FATHER KNOWS BEST oh. Ignorance is your bliss Arrogance is your sin My eyes are arrogant I promise it won't happen again... FATHER |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por DEX Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Sin traducción